Jakotsu's New Power
by AAMLchu
Summary: Jakotsu gets a new ability. Found out what it is and how he uses it.


(A/N: There are going to be some times when you see a (C/N). It means 'Character Notes.' It's when a character says something to you or me. So have fun with it if you want. Okay? I hope you enjoy the story. Please Review.)

Jakotsu's New Power

ch.1

Everything was as normal and unchanged as it usually was for the Shichinintai and InuYasha and his friends. It was going to be the usual fighting between the two groups.

Inuyasha and his group approach the shrine that the Shichinintai had in their possession. "Alright when we get there I'll take on Bankotsu. Miroku, you fight Suikotsu. Sango, you and Jakotsu. And Kagome, you and Kirara deal with Renkotsu," InuYasha said, giving the orders. "What about me, InuYasha?" Shippo cried, being let out as usual. "You stay out of the way!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome was in no mood for the constant fighting between InuYasha and Shippo. "Inuyasha, Sit boy!" _Thud!_ InuYasha's head met the hard ground. "What the hell was that for Kagome?" InuYasha yelled, getting up. "This is no time for you two to be fight," she turned to Shippo, who was on her shoulder, "Shippo, you can help me and Kirara fight Renkotsu, if you want." They continued on and the shrine came into view along with Jakotsu and Renkotsu, standing outside. "Hey freaks! Get ready to die!" Jakotsu gave Renkotsu a worried look. InuYasha yelled again, "I said get ready to-" Kagome cutted him off, "InuYasha, wait a minute. I think something's wrong. Look they're weaponless."

"Yeah, you're right. But that just makes it easier to kill them!" He lunged for them. Kagome sighed. _He never learns his lesson. _"Sit, boy!" Inu meet ground...again. Kagome walked over to Jakotsu. "You look like something's bothering. What's wrong?" Jakotsu crossed his arms and turned away from her, "Why would I tell someone like **you**?" _You're asking for it too. You prissy drag queen. _

"Suikotsu! I said let me go!" Kagome thought to herself, "_That's a little boy's voice. But what are they doing with...?" _The little boy bursted through the doors, "I told you guys I can fight! So stop hiding me already!" "We're sorry Bankotsu but you being a five-year-old isn't going to help you much in battle. You can't even lift your Banryu," Renkotsu said. "I don't care! I'll use a freaking stick if I have to! I wanna fight!" Bankotsu screamed at the top of his lungs and waved his arms in a frenzy like a toddler. Kagome's cute meter went to mega. She picked up Bankotsu and cuddled him in her arms. "Aww! You're so cute! Ban-chan!" Bankotsu cheeks went an immediate pink at the sound of his nickname, Ban-chan, which he hated so much.

"K-Kagome?"

"Yes, cutie?"

"Umm...would you mind putting me down, please?"

"Aww, but why?"

"Well...it's just that...I may be a five-year-old now but I still have the mind of a seventeen-year-old and if you haven't noticed my face is against your chest. And I'm getting the wrong idea here."

She looked down at him and he was right. He stared up at her with his cheeks as red as a rose. Her cheeks went to about the same shade of crimson. Kagome bent down and set him on the ground. "So,umm, why are you a five-year-old?"

"A demon child named Chichi did this to me. She's able to turn anyone into a little kid when she wants someone to play with her. The efforts aren't permant but I will be like this for a few days. And if InuYasha and your friends don't mind a truce for a while we won't have any problems."

"A truce sounds perfect. We all could use a few days of rest. To be honest with you I was getting a little to tried of chasing you guys around everywhere."

"Same here. Now go see what your friends think."

"Okay." She got up and walk to InuYasha and everyone else.

"Um..K-Kagome, wait!"

She stopped and turned around. Bankotsu ran to her. "What?" He beckoned for her to come closer. Kagome bent down again. "Yeah?" Bankotsu's cheeks went red again as he kissed her on the cheek. He backed off after a few seconds. _Please, don't be mad at me, Kagome. I really do like you._ "That's sweet of you, Bankotsu." She kissed him back.

"Why don't you come with me to tell the others?" He nodded his head and put his arms up. "Carry me?"

"Aww! Okay but only because you're so cute and sweet."

"Kagome, who's the little boy," Sango asked.

"Well, believe it or not but this is Bankotsu."

"What?" InuYasha barked while trying to knock Shippo out. He got up and stared at the little boy in Kagome's arms. "This kid is not Bankotsu."

"I am too half breed!"

InuYasha smirked. He noticed that tone. He grabbed Bankotsu by his foot. "Put me down you lame excuse for a hanyou!" Bankotsu yelled, dangling in the air. "Well, you have guts for a shrimp."

"Come on, InuYasha! Put Bankotsu down!" Kagome begged.

"Why should I? He's had this coming for a **long **time."

"I'd listen to Kagome."

"Shutup, Miroku!"

"I said put me down! Damn it! Don't make me get Jakotsu over here!"

"What's he going to do? All he does is flirt."

"ONII-SAN!"

InuYasha just marked his own grave. No one messes with Jakotsu's little aniki-chan. _Pow!_ InuYasha took a blow to the face. "That's for dangling Bankotsu upside. And this one for punching me in the face when we first met." Jakotsu punched him in the face again, knocking InuYasha to the ground. He still had Bankotsu's foot in his hand. Jakotsu picked him up. "Are you okay, Ban-chan?"

"I've told you a million times not to call me that!"

"You called me onii-san for the longest time when we were kids. So deal with it."

"Fine! But back to why I came over here. Miroku, Sango, Shippo would you guys mind a truce for a few days? Until I'm back to my normal age and size."

"I like the idea."

"I agree with Sango. What about you, Shippo?"

"Yup! We all need some rest."

"Oh, hell no! We are not trusting you!"

"Okay, InuYasha. You stay out here then."

The others walked towards the shrine. "Wait! Kagome! Don't!"

She ignored him. _Honestly, InuYasha. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl not a little one. _

Inside...

Everyone did their own things. Miroku flirted with Sango. Bankotsu and Shippo played on the floor. Renkotsu and Suikotsu talked with one another. InuYasha outside on the porch, pissed off, of course. Kagome went through her bag searching for her textbooks while Jakotsu watched. "How much stuff can you fit in that bottomless pit of a bag?"

"I don't really know."

He crawled over to her. "What are you looking for? I'll help you."

"My textbooks. I need to study."

"Okay." He searched with her. After several minutes of searching and over half of what was in the bag now on the floor, Jakotsu found them. "Kagome, are these it?"

"Yes! My textbooks!" _Okay, first I'll study history and then science and then math._

She studied her history and science, which were pretty easy, and now was on her math. "Aww, man! I don't understand any of this," she cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Jakotsu, do you understand any math?"

Renkotsu laughed. "Jakotsu and math! HA! He can't even do simple math."

"Shutup!"

"What's seven minus two?"

Jakotsu did the math on his fingers. "Five."

"Good job. But next time try not using your fingers."

"So what I'm not good at math. Big deal."

"Kagome, come here and I'll show you how to do it."

"Really! Thanks, Renkotsu!"

She walk over to Renkotsu. "Okay, do you even know how to do it?"

"A little but when I try to do it by myself I get so confused. Here look."

He took a look at the it. _This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen._ "Try teaching me it. You may understand it better."

"Okay, well first you..."

(A/N: Not going into detail about the math lesson.)

Dinner time...

"InuYasha, come inside. It's time to eat," Kagome called.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, really. That's not what your stomache says."

"Kagome, I said I'm not-," his stomache growled, "Okay, you win but I'm only coming in there to get my food." Just as he said, he got up and went inside. Kagome handed InuYasha his food. _Yes! Ramen!_ "Thank you, Kagome." He began to walk back outside. "InuYasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"What does it like? I eating outside on the porch."

"Just eat in here InuYasha. It's better inside than out."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! It's because of you and a that damn leader of yours that we're here!"

Jakotsu turned into a ticking time bomb. "We invited you. So please just sit down and eat."

"Like the hell I will! I'm eating outside and the final!"

"I tried to be nice! But WOULD JUST YOU SIT THE HELL-"

For some unknown reason, InuYasha met the ground for the third time that day. It wasn't Kagome who gave the sit command but Jakotsu. Everyone stared at Jakotsu. He felt his cheeks burn a bit. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what just happened."

"Jakotsu," Kagome said, "say what you just did but only yell 'sit.'"

"Okay, if you think it will help. InuYasha, SIT!"

(C/N: InuYasha: Just how many times am I going to have to 'sit'?

Me: As many times as I say. So SIT.

InuYasha: *face to ground* I hate you.

Me: I love you, too. SIT! SIT! SIT!)

And again InuYasha meets ground. He's getting to know the ground quite well, don't you think? Jakotsu started to get what was going on now and about his new power. He walked over to an InuYasha still trying to recover. He sat down and said, "InuYasha?"

"WHAT?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No!"

"Sit, boy!"

_Thud!_ "What was that for?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"NO!"

"Sit!"

_Thud! _"Please, InuYasha?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

(C/N: Me: Do you want me to keep going with this 'sit and thud' thing or not? Because I think not.

Jakotsu: When am I going to get my kiss?

Me: You may get it. You may not.

Jakotsu: Damn you! I wanna know!)

After several sit commands, InuYasha finally gave in. "On the cheek?"

"Fine!"

"Yes!"

InuYasha quickly gave Jakotsu his kiss, fearing another sit command coming on if he didn't hurry.


End file.
